Mamoru
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! "I'm the embodiement of the fact that...justice will always prevail no matter what happens!"- Mamoru, speaking to All Might after his "Rebirth" Mamoru, also called The Eternal Guardian ''', is an older Pro-Hero who used to be No. 3 strongest pro-hero until he was defeated by All for One . He's not in the hero rankings anymore, which means that he doesn't belong to the official heroes' registration. However he continues to work as a special agent working in the shadows for the association, the reason behind this measure is currently known by few. Only 4 people so far know the existence of Mamoru in the department of Heroes : All Might , Endeavor , Gran Torino and Nedzu . He possesses a transformation-type quirk called Immunity . He's currently fighting an organisation named the Claw in order to protect children from their actions . He already stopped, or killed some of its agents who tried to kidnapp heroes-in-training. Especially, he's secrelty watching over the students of the Special Class . History Mamoru, while he was known as the No. 3 top Hero, used to be considered as a strong individual who was working together with the other heroes to maintain peace. Due to the nature of his quirk, he would often rush in to the ennemy to protect its allies, fearless of the consequences, since no Emitter-type quirks worked on him. To maximize the potential of his quirk with his great stature, Mamoru did a lot of workout to be able to have superhuman strengh and resistance, being matched by no one except All Might in the Association of Heroes. A long time ago, soonly before All for One got defeated by All might, Mamoru confronted All for One in a battle to protect civilians from his rampage, being quickly defeated by him, All for One , who thought that Mamoru didn't use his quirk to fight him, told him that he was presomptuous to think that he could defeat him without using his quirk and that he was curious to know which was his quirk... So he used his quirk to steal Mamoru's quirk, but something strange happenened... In fact, for the first time of his life,All for One wasn't able to steal a quirk from somebody. The fact the there exists one quirk he couldn't steal hurted All for One 's pride towards his powerful and flawless quirk. Being pissed off by this, All for One look at Mamoru, who was laughing at All for One astonishment from the ground, deeply wounded, and said : " '''If I can't have your quirk , at least I'll take your life", All for One then used one of his numerous quirk to finish him, leaving him death... or so he thought. Soon after these actions, All Might , who has been averted of what was happening, came here to fight All for One and this would lead to All Might's victory on him. After the fight, All Might brought Mamoru, who was between life and death, to the association in order to save his life, but his wounds were so severe that even Recovery Girl 's quirk wouldn't be enough to save him from death, the only option remaining to save was to replaced its damaged organs by mechanical ones, so they secretly sent him to the Department of Support where he would be partially mechanized. Only few people, the highest in the hierachy of the association, knew of these events. Mamoru, whose whole weakened and almost dead body has been put into a mechanical armor he would'nt be able to wear off ( since it's the armor's mechanisms which maintains him alive), wasn't the same anymore, since most of his memories have been wiped out by the operation due to the high brain damages he took. The only thing remaining of his former self was his will to protect the society as well as accomplishing his duty of hero. So he asked the Department of Support if it was possible for them to upgrade his living armor into a combative one. By adding layers of metal to enhance the protection as well as upgrade his strengh and adding armaments to the back of the armor, Mamoru was now able to fight and be a hero once more, even further, those improvements made him stronger than his former self. However, due to the fact his robotization has also mechanized his way of thinking as well, the people knowing his existence are few and he is rarely send to missions. Most of the time, he is sent to missions where powerful individuals are really needed in order to suppress lots of villains at once such as during the Hideout Raid Arc . Personnality Being only the shadow of his former self, his robotization made that he doesn't really have a personnality anymore, he thinks and acts as a robot who considers itself as a hero. Being focused on his tasks and stays cold-blooded and fearless no matter the circumstances. No matter what happens, justice and the protection of the innocents will always be his priorities, even if he ends up destroyed. Abilities Superhuman strengh and resistance : '''His huge armor improving his great stature, Mamoru has superhuman abilities. '''Super Armament : '''Having lots of weapons implanted on he back of his armor, Mamoru has a great arsenal (rockets and machine guns) which gives him an immense destructive power, however he only uses it when physical strengh isn't enough and whn he's on an area where there aren't civilians. '''Cinetic Propulsors : These propulsors, which are on his feets and his back, allow him to greatly increase his speed during a fight, but also allow him to fly. '''Immunity : '''Mamoru's quirk, allows him to be immunised against all emitter-type quirks and emitter-like attacks for a short duration. Stats Category:Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters